Shoreditch
Shoreditch is a district in the East End of London, within the London Borough of Hackney, in England. It is a built-up part of the inner city immediately to the north of the City of London, located east-northeast of Charing Cross. History Etymology The etymology of 'Shoreditch' is debated. One legend holds that the place was originally named "Shore's Ditch", after Jane Shore, the mistress of Edward IV, who is supposed to have died or been buried in a ditch in the area. This legend is commemorated today by a large painting, at Haggerston Branch Library, of Jane Shore being retrieved from the ditch, and by a design on glazed tiles in a shop in Shoreditch High Street showing her meeting Edward IV. Clunn, H.P. (1970) The Face of London. Spring Books: London. pp. 312, 493 However, the area was known as "Soersditch" long before Jane Shore's life. A more plausible origin for the name is "Sewer Ditch", in reference to a drain or watercourse in what was once a boggy area. Mander, D. (1996) More Light, More Power: An Illustrated History of Shoreditch. Sutton. It may have referred to the headwaters of the river Walbrook, which rose in the Curtain Road area. Administration The medieval parish of Shoreditch (St Leonard's), was once part of the county of Middlesex but became part of the new County of London in 1889. The parish remained the local administrative unit until the creation of the Metropolitan Borough of Shoreditch in 1899. The Borough was made up of three districts - Shoreditch, Hoxton and Haggerston - and administered from Shoreditch Town Hall, which can still be seen on Old Street. It has been restored and is now run by the Shoreditch Town Hall Trust. Shoreditch was incorporated into the much larger London Borough of Hackney in 1965. Origins Though now part of the inner city, Shoreditch was previously an extramural suburb of the City of London, centred around Shoreditch Church at the crossroads where Shoreditch High Street and Kingsland Road are intersected by Old Street and Hackney Road. Shoreditch High Street and Kingsland road are a small sector of the Roman Ermine Street and modern A10. Known also as the Old North Road, it was a major coaching route to the north, exiting the City at Bishopsgate. The east-west course of Old Street-Hackney Road was also probably originally a Roman Road, connecting Silchester with Colchester, bypassing the City of London to the south (Sugden n.d.). Shoreditch church (dedicated to St Leonard) is of ancient origin and features in the famous line 'when I grow rich say the bells of Shoreditch', from the nursery rhyme Oranges and Lemons. Shoreditch was the site of a house of canonesses, the Augustinian Holywell Priory (named after a Holy Well on the site), from the 12th Century until its dissolution in 1539. This priory was located between Shoreditch High Street and Curtain Road to east and west and Batemans Row and Holywell Lane to north and south. Nothing remains of it today (Wood 2003). Tudor theatre In 1576 James Burbage built the first playhouse in England, known as 'The Theatre', on the site of the Priory (commemorated today by a plaque on Curtain Road, and excavated in 2008, by MoLAS).[http://www.guardian.co.uk/culture/2008/aug/07/shakespeare.shoreditch Shakespeare's Shoreditch theatre unearthed] Maev Kennedy, The Guardian, Thursday, August 7, 2008 Some of Shakespeare's plays were performed here and at the nearby Curtain Theatre, built the following year and to the south (marked by a commemorative plaque in Hewett Street off Curtain Road). It was here that Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet gained 'Curtain plaudits' and where Henry V was performed within 'this wooden O'. In 1599 Shakespeare's Company literally upped sticks and moved the timbers of 'The Theatre' to Southwark at expiration of the lease to construct The Globe. The Curtain continued performing plays in Shoreditch until at least 1627 (Shapiro 2005). The suburb of Shoreditch was attractive as a location for these early theatres because it was outside the jurisdiction of the somewhat puritanical City fathers. Even so, they drew the wrath of contemporary moralists as did the local: "... base tenements and houses of unlawful and disorderly resort' and the 'great number of dissolute, loose, and insolent people harboured in such and the like noisome and disorderly houses, as namely poor cottages, and habitations of beggars and people without trade, stables, inns, alehouses, taverns, garden-houses converted to dwellings, ordinaries, dicing houses, bowling alleys, and brothel houses." (Middlesex Justices in 1596 cited in: Schoenbaum 1987: 126) During the 17th century, wealthy traders and Huguenot silk weavers moved to the area, establishing a textile industry centred to the south around Spitalfields. By the 19th century Shoreditch was also the locus of the furniture industry, now commemorated in the Geffrye Museum on Kingsland Road. However the area declined along with both textile and furniture industries and by the end of the 19th Century Shoreditch was a byword for crime, prostitution and poverty. This situation was not improved by extensive devastation of the housing stock in the Blitz during World War II and insensitive redevelopment in the post war period. Victorian entertainments sheet music, expressing a concern of modern residents]] , Shoreditch]] ]] In the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries Shoreditch was a centre of entertainment to rival the West-End and boasted many theatres and Music halls: *The National Standard Theatre, 2/3/4 Shoreditch High Street (1837–1940). In the late 19th century this was one of the largest theatres in London. In 1926 it was converted into a cinema called The New Olympia Picturedrome. The building was demolished in 1940. Sims Reeves, Mrs Marriott and James Anderson all performed here; as well as programmes of classical opera and even Shakespeare, with such luminaries as Henry Irving. There was considerable rivalry with the West End theatres, in a letter from John Douglass (the owner, from 1845) to The Era after a Drury Lane first night, in which he says that "seeing that a hansom cab is used in the new drama at Drury Lane, I beg to state that a hansom cab, drawn by a live horse was used in my drama . . . . produced at the Standard Theatre in ....... '' - and so on- "''with real rain, a real flood, and a real balloon." *The Shoreditch Empire aka The London Music Hall, 95–99 Shoreditch High Street, (1856–1935). The theatre was rebuilt in 1894 by Frank Matcham. the architect of the Hackney Empire. Charlie Chaplin is recorded as performing here, in his early days, before he achieved fame in America. *The Royal Cambridge Music Hall, 136 Commercial Street (1864–1936), was destroyed by fire in 1896, then rebuilt in 1897 by Finch Hill, architect of the Britannia Theatre, in nearby Hoxton. The Builder of December 4, 1897, said The New Cambridge Music Hall in Commercial Street, Bishopsgate, is now nearing completion. The stage will be wide by deep . The premises will be heated throughout by hot water coils, and provision has been made for lighting the house by electric light. None of these places of entertainment survive today. For a brief time Music hall was revived in Curtain Road by the temporary home of the Brick Lane Music Hall.Bricklanemusichall.co.uk This too has now moved on. A number of playbills and posters from these Music halls survive in the collections of both the Bishopsgate Institute and the Victoria and Albert Museum. Geography The historic heart of Shoreditch is Shoreditch High Street and Shoreditch Church. In the past the area of Shoreditch was defined by the borders of the parish of Shoreditch which later defined the borders of the Metropolitan Borough of Shoreditch. Since 1965, when the latter unit of local government was dissolved, it has been more fuzzily defined. Hoxton to the north of Old Street was historically part of Shoreditch parish and borough and is still, often, conflated with it. Shoreditch has, since around 1996, become a popular and fashionable part of London. Often conflated with neighbouring Hoxton, the area has been subject to considerable gentrification in the past twenty years, with accompanying rises in land and property prices. Recently – During the second 'dot-com' boom the area has become popular with London based web technology companies who base their head offices around Old Street. These include Last.fm, Dopplr, Songkick, SocialGO and 7digital – who tend to gravitate towards Old Street roundabout, popularising the term 'Silicon Roundabout' to describe the area, referred to by Prime Minister David Cameron in a speech in November 2010. Formerly a predominantly working class area, Shoreditch and Hoxton have, in recent years, been gentrified by the creative industries and those who work in them. Former industrial buildings have been converted to offices and flats, while Curtain Road and Old Street are notable for their clubs and pubs which offer a variety of venues to rival those of the West End. Art galleries, bars, restaurants, media businesses and the building of the Hackney Community College campus are further features of this transformation. However, to the north, east and south, poor quality housing and urban decay is still prevalent. Other traditions of working class entertainment survive on Shoreditch High Street where the music halls of yesteryear have been replaced by the greatest concentration of striptease venues in London (Clifton 2002). Notable local residents *John Appold, FRS (1800–1865), a pioneer of the centrifugal pump. *William James Blacklock, British landscape artist, was born in Shoreditch in 1816. * James Burbage – Tudor actor and impresario: built The Theatre; buried in Shoreditch church. *Richard Burbage – Actor in the Lord Chamberlain's Men, Shakespeare's own Company. Renowned for his performance of Shakespeare's greatest roles: Hamlet, Richard III etc. Buried in the church. *Tracey Emin, also a member of YBA scene and still lives in nearby Spitalfields. * William Fairman, the radio presenter, has lived in Shoreditch since 2001. *Peaches Geldof, socialite/model. *Henry Hate, Celebrity Tattoo Artist, clients include Boy George, Alexander McQueen, Amy Winehouse and Pete Doherty. *Anissa Helou, cookbook author, teacher and chef specialising in the cuisines of the Mediterranean, Middle East and North Africa. *Damien Hirst artist, was key to the redefinition of the area's art scene in the 1980s and 90s *Hetty King a famous male impersonator of the Music hall, was born here. Her father, William Emms was a local comedian known as William King. *Christopher Marlowe – Elizabethan dramatist lived in Norton Folgate, the southern continuation of Shoreditch High Street, and wrote plays for the Shoreditch theatres. *Hoxton Tom McCourt, influential in the late 1970s and early 1980s mod and oi/punk scenes and founder of the band, the 4-Skins born in Shoreditch in 1961. *Matt Monro – Singer (Born Terence Parsons on December 1, 1930) Dubbed "The singers singer" and "The British Sinatra") Famous for singing the James Bond theme "From Russia with Love" and "On Days Like These" from the film "The Italian job". *Miquita Oliver, T4 Presenter. *William Shakespeare – lodged in nearby Bishopsgate and wrote and performed plays for both The Theatre and Curtain Theatre. A small chapel in Hollywell Street commemorated his association with the area, but was destroyed in World War II. A pub sign that claimed that he drank in the White Horse on Shoreditch High Street has recently been removed. *William Sommers – Henry VIII's jester; buried in Shoreditch church. *Richard Tarleton – Elizabethan comedian. Shakespeare's Yorick is believed to be a homage to his memory. Buried in Shoreditch church. *Nat Wei, Baron Wei, of Shoreditch, youngest non-hereditary peer ever upon entry to the House of Lords and government advisor on Big Society. *Barbara Windsor comédienne, film and television actress was born here. Education Transport .]] ;Reversion to two-way streets In the mid-1960s, the main streets of Shoreditch were formed into a mile-long one-way system, which became associated with traffic congestion, poor conditions for walking and cycling, high speeds, high collision rates, and delays for bus services. The gyratory system came to be seen as "the main factor holding back the cultural regeneration of South Shoreditch"Teo Greenstraat of The Circus Space, quoted in More Light, More Power, No. 6, Autumn 2000 and "a block to economic recovery".Michael Pyner of Shoreditch New Deal Trust, quoted in More Light, More Power, No. 6, Autumn 2000 Following a lengthy campaign,[http://www.hackney-cyclists.org.uk/shoreditch.htm The long road back to a two-way Shoreditch] Hackney Cyclists, 2002 the then newly formed Transport for London agreed to revert most of the streets to two-way working, a project which was completed in late 2002. ;Nearest stations In 2005 funding was announced for the East London Line Extension which would extend the existing line from Whitechapel tube station bypassing Shoreditch tube station (which closed in June 2006) and creating a new station titled Shoreditch High Street at the site of the old Bishopsgate Goods Yard which was demolished in 2004. The nearest London Underground station is Liverpool Street. London Liverpool Street and are also the nearest National Rail stations. ;Disused stations * Shoreditch railway station (closed 1940) * Shoreditch tube station (closed 2006) See also . (September 2005)]] * Curtain Road Arts * East London Line * Hackney College * Hackney Community College Basketball Academy * London United Basketball * Nelson's Retreat Pub * Shoreditch Park References * * Ackroyd, Peter (2000) London: The Biography . Chatto & Windus, London. * Clifton, L. (2002) Baby Oil and Ice: Striptease in East London. The Do-Not Press Limited: London. * Harrison, P. (1985) Inside the Inner City: Life Under the Cutting Edge. Penguin: Harmondsworth. * Schoenbaum, S. (1987)'' William Shakespeare: a Compact Documentary Life'',OUP. * Shapiro, J. (2005) 1599: A Year in the Life of William Shakespeare. Faber and Faber, London. * Sugden, K. (n.d.) Under Hackney: The Archaeological Story. FHA. * Taylor, W. (2001) This Bright Field. Methuen: London. * Wood, M (2003) In Search of Shakespeare. BBC Worldwide, London. External links * A Tudor History of Shoreditch (from The National Archives) * Shoreditch Town Hall * Shoreditch Trust * Shoreditch Spa Community Website * The Shoreditch Map Category:Districts of Hackney Category:Areas of London Category:Entertainment districts